Masked
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: Whenever he saw Meta Knight's mask his heart would freeze. A story for the two. NEED HELP, somebody help me to get inspiration for Remake. If interested PM me thank you.


Whenever he saw Meta Knight his heart would freeze. It was an uncontrollable feeling and a painful memory that was connected with masks. A mask made him cry, a mask made him fear, a mask made him want to die. He didn't blame Meta Knight for wearing it but he couldn't bring up the courage to tell him to take it off. It was strange though because he only felt that way about Meta Knight. Whenever he saw Captain Falcon he was just fine.

Was it because Captain Falcon takes his off on occasion?

A slow rise of tension and a small whimper, his hand so desperate to take off the mask which reached out to him like an infant for the breast of their mother. The memories that flooded with him and the mystery that lies beyond the swordsman. An illustrious glow of the night light in his room were like the doors that lead to the other side when he woke up from his dreams of taking off the mask.

He had nightmares of that horrid mask. The way it taunted him everyday without the wearer's knowledge, making him cry in his sleep. He felt the pain of himself choking not from the tears, but from the so called hand of his brother whose body had already succumbed to mutilation. As his fingers wrung the blanket in his sleep he realized that it still wasn't over for him yet.

In the end the boy with psychic powers never grew up.

...

It was breakfast time and Lucas had already took his seat at the kid's table, his only meal an omelette and some orange juice. Nobody here was a great cook (except for Kirby of course but then he would eat his food afterwards) so it never tasted like home but either way, Lucas was happy with what he got. He could never, however, make it the same way his mother did.

He patiently played drums on the table as he waited for the rest of his friends to arrive. He was always the first of a few smashers to get up and the first to arrive into the dining room which was a room split in two. He always made his omelette before anybody else got downstairs then when his friends came to eat with him he would go upstairs to shower. It was a daily routine for him, like when he lived in Tazmily.

Tazmily.

Lucas grabbed his fork and jabbed at his omelette. It let out a squishy flattening sound before have a bit of the melty yolk leak out from the side.

Wrong again, Lucas thought.

He cut up the omelette with his fork, not paying much attention to how burnt some parts are, and at it. It tastes better than last time but it still didn't taste like how his mother made it. He didn't get what was wrong with it this time. He remembered the recipe from start to finish but he could never get it right, even when he poured all of his love into it. He was about to put another cut up piece in his mouth when he heard a loud sound followed by a curse.

Lucas quickly responded to the sound by leaving his meal and rushing over to the stairs, there he found Samus with nothing more than wet hair and a towel, sitting on the floor and holding her foot.

"Dammit, did this really have to happen!?" She cried, biting her lower lip.

"Samus," Lucas placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

Samus looked at him then back to her foot. She slowly stood up and set her foot down, the pain still throbbing.

"The table just stubbed my toe, nothing too bad," she said. "Anyway, Lulu can I ask you something?"

Lucas nodded, noticing that Samus was adjusting her towel.

"You curious Lucas? I mean, you're a growing boy and all so it makes sense. I won't get mad if you say yes," Samus held a smirk.

"N-no! W-was that the question you wanted to ask me!?" Lucas shook his hands in front of her.

"No, but I just wanted to lighten up the mood for this question." She took the rubber band that wrapped around her wrist and used it to tie her hair up. "Why do you always eat omelettes?"

"Huh?" Lucas looked up at her.

"You know, that routine. Wake up, go to kitchen, makes omelettes, eat omelettes, get disappointed with the result. Why? Are trying to teach yourself how to cook or something? It worries me for some reason," she crouched down to the boy's height and looked at him in the eyes.

Lucas pondered on whether he should tell her or not. Samus was like an older sister to him because she was always there when nobody else could. She was always able to tell whether he was okay or not and she was always one to be silly around those she loved (like him) but take things seriously when the time called for it. In the end, he figured he should because of those reasons. She was bound to figure it out anyway.

"My mom made omelettes for me and my brother everyday. They were my favorite."

"Were?"

"She's -"

Samus closed Lucas's mouth with her hand.

"Stop. I get it. I understand. Forget that I brought it up okay?"

Lucas nodded.

"Cool," she then grabbed Lucas by the waist and lifted him on her shoulder. "Hey, let's go take a trip real quick before anybody wakes up, okay?"

"A-a trip!?" Lucas struggled to get out of the bounty hunter's grasp but to no avail.

"Yeah, we'll go to the store and buy you a cute little chef apron and a chef hat! You can be my cute little cook!" Samus moved her Synchronatic Body Bracelet (SBB for short) to the front of hee face and said a certain password that Lucas couldn't hear. With the SBB she tranformed her towel into her motorcycle body suit.

She was about to run out the door when she heard talking coming from directly upstairs.

"Yeah it's always important to look beautiful," Marth said. "I mean how do you -"

Marth and Meta Knight were walking down the stairs of the three story home when they both saw Samus and Lucas looking like they were going somewhere. Marth's face lit up.

"Where are you going!?" Marth asked before anybody else can say anything.

"Hmm... Where's a good place to go? We'll probably be going around town looking for places that'll sell aprons and chef hats for little kid and maybe a cookbook too, wanna come alo -"

"Yes!" Marth yelled as he raced down the stairs. "I need more shampoo, conditioner, hair spray, and scented lotion! Ike thought it was funny to have the kids play with it that jerk!"

"Meta, do you need anything?" Samus asked the masked knight.

Meta Knight looked over to her and then to Lucas, his eyes scanning the two throughly. Lucas thought those eyes were cold. They looked cold like the mask that hid them, they scared him in that sense. Lucas closed his eyes tightly, scared to hear what Meta Knight would say.

"Yes," Meta Knight said. "I need more sliced peaches with the puree in it and I also need more strawberry drinks with the coconut in it."

Meta Knight made his descent down by opening up his wings ans gliding down, to Lucas they looked like a demon's wings.

"Okay so we take my motorcycle then," Samus took out the keys and shook them.

"Why the motorcycle!? There's four of us!" Lucas pointed out.

"Shhh! You'll get us caught! Anyway, there's three of us because Meta Knight can easily be seen as a kid's plush toy and besides, my motorcycle has room for all of us! Not like we're going to travel the world and go on a hit and run spree," She opened the door and ran outside, followed by Marth and Meta Knight.

Meta Knight locked the door using his Omni-Spacial Keys and ran over to the motorcycle parked up front. Seamus had already taken her seat up in front with Lucas in the middle and Marth last. They all wore a motorcycle helmet (excluding Meta Knight) and had Meta Knight sitting on the lap of Lucas to make his allusion as a doll more realistic.

Lucas wondered how Meta Knight would appeal to anybody as a doll. Out of anything Meta Knight would probably be confused for a ball... not really. He was scary and what kid liked a scary doll other than the ones in horror movies? The only way he can make himself look doll like was if he took off his mask and who knows what's hidden under it? A swirling vortex of darkness and despair? No, probably not.

Samus started off their journey by plugging her keys into the ignition and taking off. Lucas held on tightly to Meta Knight and Marth held onto Samus's waist so that Lucas in the middle doesn't fly away. Lucas looked down at Meta Knight, his hands so close to the band that held his mask in place. His fingers begged for him to rip the mask but his mind told him no. Even with all his willpower his fingers wouldn't listen and they grabbed the band of the mask.

"L-Lucas!?" Meta Knight cried.

"Take it off already!" Lucas couldn't contain it in and ripped away the mask, throwing it onto the side of the road.

Meta Knight turned around to Lucas and Lucas realized what he had done. An adorable face, the same as Kirby. Lucas backed away and saw something in those pale white eyes of his which held no emotion. He connected the dots, Kirby is innocent and Meta Knight is dark and strong but he still cares for Kirby even with the mask on. They looked alike, he and Claus looked alike. He grabbed onto his hair violently.

"WHAAAAAAA!"

...

I got the idea after reading some Mother 3 stuff. I thought it would be cool to have Lucas still affected and traumatized by the incident with his big brother.

About that one line, if you finish Classic mode with Lucas you'll get his trophy. The last line of his trophy is "In the end, the boy with psychic powers grows up."

This line really got to me so I added it except since he's still traumatized I changed it to 'never grew up'.

Somebody help me, I can't write Remake because I has no motivation for it... Somebody PM me if you want to help.


End file.
